starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Acorazado clase Harrower
|linea = AcorazadoStar Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia |modelo =Harrower |clase = |coste = |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo = ≈800 metrosStar Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation |envergadura = |altura = |masa = |aceleracion = |mglt = |velatmos = |maniobravilidad = |motor = Aniquilador de Hipermateria |hipermotor = Equipado''Return'' cinematic trailer |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = |potenciasalida = |energia = |escudo = |defensas = |casco = Casco muy reforzado con placas |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |comp = |contramedidas = |armamento = * Baterias de Turboláseres * Cañones láser cuádruples * Cañones de Iones * Torpedos de Protones * Lanzadores de misiles de Impacto |complementos = * 95 cazas estelares ** Interceptor ISF * 32 Bombarderos * 35 Lanzaderas |muelle = |escape = |tripulación = 2400 |tripulacionmin = |pasajeros = 7300 soldados |carga = |sistemacarga = |abastecimiento = |soportevital = |sistemacarga = |otros = |funciones = * Nave Capital * Buque de Guerra |roles = |primer uso = |era = * Era de la Antigua RepúblicaTimeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant |afiliacion = * Imperio Sith ** Armada Imperial }} El Acorazado estelar clase ''Harrower'' fue una nave de guerra que sirvió al Imperio Sith durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, la Guerra Fría y más allá. Características Estos acorazados fueron la columna vertebral de la Armada Imperial durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica de 3.681 ABY y la Guerra Fría entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica y siguió despues del 3.653 ABY. En este sentido, sirve una función similar a la anterior Crucero clase Interdictor, y los buques que seguirían miles de años más tarde como el Destructor Estelar clase Venator de la República, el Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I del Imperio, y el Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon del Imperio Fel. thumb|left|200px|Harrower en una batalla durante la [[Guerra Fría]] Esta clase tuvo una producción total similar al crucero de batalla clase Centurion de la República, y fue probablemente un antecesor de las posteriores naves de linea Destructor Estelar utilizados por la República y el Imperio. Esta clase de nave tenía una brecha profunda a lo largo de la línea central de su casco en forma de cuña, tenía tres propulsores grandes y cuatro más pequeños, dispuestos como en la clase Imperial. Una variante del Harrower tenía un amplia diferencia en los motores, con dos propulsores trapezoidales simétricamente alineados. Esta clase lleva un complemento de 95 cazas, incluidos los Bombardero B-28. Estas naves estaban reservadas sólo para los mejores y más brillantes oficiales imperiales de guerra, en su mayoría designados como el buque insignia de las operaciones de la flota con suficiente armamento y armadura pesada para darle una ventaja en cualquier lucha. El Acorazado clase Harrower era inigualable en combate, sólo amenazada por el Valor del crucero. Cada uno de estos buques ha mantenido un pequeño ejército a bordo que consta de Comandos Imperiales y Droides de Guerra Mark I y Mark II. Estos activos podrían ser desplegados en la superficie de un mundo objetivo, así como siendo desplegado por los pasillos de la embarcación con el fin de garantizar la protección de los de grupos de abordaje del Harrower. Historia Producción inicial thumb|200px|[[Odile Vaiken supervisando la construcción del primer Harrower]] El diseño del Harrower fue desarrollado por primera vez bajo la supervisión del primer Gran Moff del Imperio Sith, Odile Vaiken, en las décadas después del establecimiento del Imperio en el planeta Dromund Kaas. Las primeras naves fueron ensambladas en los astilleros orbitales mientras Vaiken trazaba su estimación y que ellos y el resto de los militares de su época no alcanzaría sus objetivos de ver destruida la República, en su vida. Sus naves contemporáneas fueron llamadas "Destructores Estelares" por sus equipos de diseño y se utilizaron para conquistar diversos sistemas estelares en la vecindad del Imperio Renacido. Vaiken mismo pereció en el puente de uno de estos prototipos iniciales, mientras que lideraba la invasión de una civilización alienígena dirigida por el Imperio Sith. Servicio posterior Más tarde, los modelos más actuales de esta clase participaron en la Gran Guerra Galáctica, culminando en el Saqueo de Coruscant y el bombardeo de la superficie de la ciudad-planeta, durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Más tarde fueron las naves usadas principalmente durante la Guerra Fría, donde sirvió junto con los [[Destructor Estelar clase Terminus|Destructor Estelar clase Terminus]], los cruceros y cazas Sith. thumb|200px|left|Un Acorazado clase Harrower durante la Caida de [[Korriban.]] Un ejemplo notable de la clase Harrower fue la Doombringer, un Harrower equipado con un silenciador una superarma que permitia destruir una flota entera. Esta característica fue añadida por Darth Nox como una continuación del proyecto secreto cancelado Silenciador. Como una demostración a otros Moffs, que fue construido para destruir una flota de la República en la órbita de Corellia que estaba atacando a la carnicera, otro acorazado clase Harrower bajo el mando de uno de los subordinados de Darth Thanaton. El Doombringer más tarde orbito Corellia como parte de un antiguo juego Sith llamado Kaggath, una batalla que enfrentó al poder de un Sith contra otro. Durante su carrera en el Imperi Sith, este modelo de acorazado sirvió para diseñar los futuros cruceros de batalla. Dos de estos buques Estuvieron presentes en la Batalla de Ord Radama, junto con el acorazado Lindworm. Ambos fueron destruidos por una flota de la República y el planeta se perdió a favor de la República. Legado El conocimiento del diseño perduró durante miles de años, el Lord Sith Palpatine comento su similitud con sus propios Destructores Imperiales después de convertirse en Emperador Galáctico. Entre bastidores thumb|250px|El Arte conceptual original de Sean Cooke para el [[Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon fue utilizado como un marcador de posición para el crucero de batalla Sith, en uno de los trailers del Timeline galáctico realizadas por BioWare para Star Wars: The Old Republic. El Pellaeon sin embargo, no existiría hasta 4000 años despues.]] Una representación de estos buques de guerra, que se encuentra en los videos del Timeline para el videojuego Star Wars: The Old Republic, fue tomado en realidad de arte conceptual del clase Pellaeon realizado por el artista conceptual de Star Wars Sean Cooke. Esto fue al parecer un marcador de posición hasta que los gráficos fueron encontrados. En una nota similar, en otro video del Timeline Galáctico centrando en Odile Vaiken, Vaiken observaba el desarrollo de un Acorazado clase Harrower, en el que los detalles del casco del Harrower tenían varias similitudes a los del acorazado clase Bellator de la galería Ansel Hsiao. Según Hsiao, la imagen fue utilizada sin su conocimiento o permiso. thumb|250px|Una parte del Bellator se utiliza para ilustrar un antiguo Destructor Estelar Sith. El Bellator, sin embargo, no se desarrollaría durante otros 4000 años. Dos naves diferentes se mostraron también en Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire. Uno de ellos fue fuertemente blindado y se parecía a una punta de flecha sin estructuras visibles, y el otro se parecía en una pequeña parte al Destructor Estelar clase Imperial, y ambas naves estaban implicadas también en el trailer. En el momento del lanzamiento del trailer, la nave estaba aún en fase de finalización. Apariciones *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' * Return (tráiler cinemático) * Hope (tráiler cinemático) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Lost Suns'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' Fuentes *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Acorazados estelares clase Harrower Categoría:Clases de naves capitales Categoría:Naves estelares Sith